


Счастье в уголках губ

by AnastasiaMuller



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, MSBY, Romantic Fluff, Wedding, adorable bokuto and hinata, atsumu being cool, sakusa going RED, смущенный сакуса
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaMuller/pseuds/AnastasiaMuller
Summary: Любовь Атсуму в осторожных вопросах, в просьбах и спрашивающих взглядах. Он старается уважать личные границы и пытается понять даже то, что находится отдельно от его восприятия мира. Касаться на улице только с разрешения, не трогать лицо и не хватать за руки. Но Атсуму делится курткой в любой момент, надевает перчатки, чтобы поправить чужие волосы, и целует сквозь маску, под которой спрятаны покрасневшие щеки и кончик носа.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 1





	Счастье в уголках губ

**Author's Note:**

> 1) посвящение моей крошке амэри  
> 2) продублировано на фб

Атсуму громкий, шумный, иногда чересчур активный, но совершенно искренний в своих чувствах, которые не может не высказать. Он шепчет эти слова по утрам, сопровождая аккуратным поцелуем в плечо, потому что целоваться в губы по утрам – негигиенично, и он запомнил это. 

Атсуму говорит признания в любви и обнимает после тяжелых матчей, прижимаясь потным телом и шумно дыша: горячее дыхание мягко опаляет шею, и пот с виска попадает на чужое плечо, а мокрые волосы неприятно щекочут. Он делает это лишь с разрешения, наедине, не позволяя другим наблюдать за крупицами счастья между ним.

Любовь Атсуму в осторожных вопросах, в просьбах и спрашивающих взглядах. Он старается уважать личные границы и пытается понять даже то, что находится отдельно от его восприятия мира. Касаться на улице только с разрешения, не трогать лицо и не хватать за руки. Но Атсуму делится курткой в любой момент, надевает перчатки, чтобы поправить чужие волосы, и целует сквозь маску, под которой спрятаны покрасневшие щеки и кончик носа. 

Он не стесняется признаваться в симпатии всем сокомандникам: ерошить волосы невысокому Шое и потирать ему макушку, стукаться грудью с Бокуто и шумно кричать восторженные речи на пару с ним, советоваться с Мейеном и тихо благодарить за помощь. Барнс и Томас подкалывают его, и он с удовольствием перекидывается с ними колкостями, а потом вместе опрокидывают по пиву. Атсуму бережно взращивал в себе приветливое отношение к ним, учился этому, и сейчас достиг так многого, что пути назад уже нет. Он счастлив играть с ними, ощущать поддержку и вместе выигрывать матчи, касаться мяча, скользить по покрытому лаком паркету и принимать подачи. Отдавать пас Шое и громко кричать, когда их комбинация приносит им очки. Кидаться в общие объятия после победы, утирая слезы и пот с щек. Делиться водой с Бокуто и обливаться ей, а потом под сердитым взглядом Мейена вытирать полы. Это счастье вибрирует на кончиках пальцах, таится в уголках губ и искрится в глазах. 

Больше всего Атсуму счастлив любить и знать, что его ждут дома, даже если путь домой у них одинаков, а после матчей остаются силы только лечь в заправленную кровать, лишь скинув кроссовки. С взмыленными волосами и гудящими мышцами, разливающейся усталостью в ногах и напряженных ступнях. Атсуму счастлив, что это уединение есть с кем делить и что это взаимно во всех ипостасях. Он знает, что через несколько часов его обязательно осторожно растормошат, тихо попросят встать и сходить в душ. Он будет слышать шелест простыней, а по ногам побежит прохлада с открытых окон. Спиной почувствует чужое присутствие, сонно улыбнется и клюнет в щеку, пробормотав что-то о чистых зубах и персиковом геле для душа. Атсуму позволит отвести себя в постель и уложить, но не уснёт, пока матрац рядом не прогнется и в нос не ударит мятные ноты шампуня. Мия хочет немного нежностей и поэтому, повозившись в кровати, устроится на чужой груди, уткнувшись в неё носом и получив смешок в волосы.

– Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой, – мягкое, спокойное, а потом Атсуму гладят по волосам и ласкают кожу за ухом. Тот счастливо сопит в ответ, выдыхая «я тебя люблю». А в темноте и не видно порозовевших кончиков ушей.

Счастье Атсуму в тишине квартиры и в шуме, который он сам создает: перевернет что-то на кухне, уронит горшок с несчастной орхидеей, стукнется о ножку дивана. В громких стонах и признаниях в любви, в алеющих скулах, которых он касается кончиками пальцев, и темных кудрявых волосах, остающихся на его куртке. В противном запахе краски для волос, который впитывает его старая футболка, и в нетерпеливости, когда он ёрзает на стуле перед зеркалом, несмотря на все «Мия, не вертись!». В разбитых кружках, подгоревшей яичнице и грязном полу, который Атсуму со вздохом вытирает под чутким руководством: бережно убирает осколки (всё равно режется), моет полы несколько раз водой, а потом и спиртовым раствором. В награду он получает нормальный завтрак и лейкопластырь на указательном пальце, а также тихое, смущённое «дурак» на чересчур энергичное и восторженное «люблю тебя». 

Атсуму громкий и шумный, но он не позволяет себе кричать о своём счастье. Он уважает чужие границы, в которые никак не вписываются предложения руки и сердца после тренировки под взглядом остальных (да ещё и тренера!). Но он нарушает их ради этого громкого признания, чтобы любоваться румянцем на щеках, которые прикрывают взлохмаченные волосы, и чтобы надеть кольцо на безымянный палец. Это единственный раз, когда он так громко заявляет о своем счастье, выплёскивая чувства. Он не сомневается в ответе «да», но согласие всё равно выбивает почву из-под ног, и Атсуму вновь забывает о границах: надевает кольцо на палец, улыбается и крепко обнимает, вжимаясь лицом в мокрую шею. Ответное объятие сильнее обычного, оно крепко и бережное одновременно. 

– Поверить не могу, что ты сделал это здесь.

– Ты все равно меня любишь.

Атсуму целует смущенную улыбку прямо вот так: после тренировки, когда они оба потные и уставшие, когда за спиной пытаются разогнать «шакалов», сующих нос везде. Мия хочет запомнить это мгновение, сохранить его на сетчатке. Атсуму целует покрасневшее лицо: нос, подбородок, щёки, аккуратно касается родинок на лбу. Ластится, пока его гладят по спине.

– Чтоб ты знал, это совсем не романтично. Ты весь грязный, – смущённо бурчат ему в ухо. Мия смеётся.

***

Счастье Атсуму длится ровно до момента регистрации брака: бумажки, нервы, консультации. Предложение он-то сделал, а разобраться в системе бракосочетания не успел. Его бросают на произвол и совсем не помогают в организации. Он сам выбирает даты: свободен только обед среды, как раз до тренировки, они успеют.

Атсуму хнычет, лёжа на чужих коленях вечером во вторник, потому что неожиданно абсолютно все их знакомые хотят прийти посмотреть, хотя он не знает, на что там можно пялиться. Это же просто расписаться, так? Но в чате команды настойчиво требуют время, ибо если не скажут, их заставят мыть полы зала до нового года (Атсуму на это лишь фыркает, будто раньше не вызывался убираться специально, чтобы получить немного счастливого уединения и, возможно, несколько поцелуев). Атсуму пишет брат, и от его сообщений хочется сбежать: Осаму смеётся над ним, но говорит не проебать всё это, будто Атсуму сам не знает, как ему повезло.

– Почему ты против них? Это же правда ненадолго.

– Поверить не могу, что ты хочешь собрать компанию всех наших знакомых ради пятнадцати минут!

Но конечно, они все собираются, и Атсуму подозревает, что теперь над ним смеётся его теперь уже муж: потому что Комори гаденько так ухмыляется и делает слишком много фото. Атсуму обреченно дуется, дёргает себя за волосы, и на него налетают Бокуто с Хинатой с поздравлениями. Почему только он? Они вообще знают, что свадьбы случаются между двумя людьми? Видимо нет. 

Кагеяма сочувственно хлопает Атсуму по плечу и отходит болтать с Хинатой. Мия рад ему: никаких лишних слов и объятий, только сухие, но искренние поздравления. Цукишима смеётся над ними, пока не получает подзатыльник от Кея, и Атсуму впервые так благодарен язвительному блондину. 

Осаму тоже здесь: у него в руках, господи боже, цветы и подарок. Он тоже улыбается, смеётся над ним и отдаёт ошалевшему брату букет. Атсуму соврёт, если скажет, что не рад приезду брата, но теперь он смущён ещё сильнее и нервно хватается за руку мужа. Осаму хлопает их обоих по плечу, желает счастья и говорит, что подарок им точно пригодится. Коробка достаточно большая, аккуратно упакованная, и Атсуму надеется, что там онигири с тунцом, потому что только они помогут ему справиться со стрессом. 

Их поздравляют прямо перед зданием загса, куда они приехали раньше времени, потому что поезда ходят только в определённое время и иначе никак. Время почти 14:00, им уже надо идти. Они просят всех подождать и не врываться в зал, но лишь вздыхают, потому что процессия их друзей буквально распахивает перед ними двери и идёт впереди. Атсуму нервничает ещё сильнее, но чужая ладонь в его руке тёплая, мягкая и на ней нет перчатки (этот маленький факт радует его даже сильнее, чем он думает).

Они расписываются: спокойно, быстро, без каких-либо потерь. Под уверенное «да» Атсуму лезет целоваться, и ему позволяют. Ни на какую тренировку они не идут: вся компания заваливается в их квартиру с едой и выпивкой, а в подарке Осаму действительно онигири с тунцом. 

Атсуму улыбается их друзьям, делится счастьем, периодически поворачиваясь к мужу и крадя короткий поцелуй. Тот лишь вздыхает, но разрешает и искренне пытается не обращать внимание на грязь на кухне и кучу пар обуви в коридоре. 

В какой-то момент Атсуму утаскивает мужа целоваться на балкон. Оборачивает вокруг его талии руки и горячо целует, ерошит волосы и вжимается всем телом, исступленно шепча «я тебя люблю».

– Знаешь, – Атсуму смеётся, – теперь я буду называть тебя Оми-Оми Мия-кун.

Киёми прячет лицо в ладонях и смущается. В свете фонаря на его пальце блестит кольцо. Мия вновь лезет целоваться.


End file.
